Hyposmia is a reduced ability to smell and detect odors. Dysosmia is a distortion of the sense of smell. Anosmia is a complete loss of ability to smell and detect odors. Phantosmia is a distortion of the sense of smell, for example, the perception of a smell in the absence of an odor. Hypogeusia is a reduced ability to taste things. Dysgeusia is a distortion of the sense of taste. Ageusia is a complete loss of ability to detect or recognize tastens. Phantogeusia is a distortion of the sense of taste for example, the perception of a taste in the absence of a tasten. There is a need in the art for methods for diagnosing and treating these conditions.